gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krestenne Ironheart
Queen Krestenne Ironheart is a major character in the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth seasons. She is played by starring cast member Georgia Moffett. Krestenne is the eldest daughter of Jeyne and Ryon Ironheart, and the elder sister of Ellaria and Sarella Ironheart. She is the princess, later queen of the island Telos, and now the Head of House Ironheart. She is a warrior queen also, being the first woman of her family to fight in an open battle since the days of Aegon Targaryen the Conqueror. She ultimately serves as the true main antagonist of the Thalatrix plotline. History Krestenne Ironheart was the daughter of Jeyne and Ryon Ironheart, the first product of an incest that had been progressing since the very existence of House Ironheart. She was provided with two younger sisters under the belief that a child like her would better flourish in the company of siblings, and learn honour and loyalty. The only thing that this taught Krestenne was that there were pretenders and competitors to her inheritance. Although she was taught by her father to uphold honour and duty, her mother absolutely spoiled her and positively encouraged the violent, sadistic and pitiless tendencies that Krestenne proceeded to display. She was raised to worship the Bejewelled Goddess, and was often considered to be the embodiment of the Bejewelled Goddess: she was powerfully wilful, physically beautiful, fiercely independent and of sound mind. However, in truth, she had become spoiled, narcissistic, violent, barbaric and cruel of heart, a satanic beast in the body of a beautiful young woman. She was also a fierce warrior and opted to fight on the front-line in a battle, the first of her family to ever do so. She had no actual proper training actually, but she brutally defeated every opponent she ever faced, in violent and intense fits of aggression in which she apparently laughed hysterically. At one point, her father was killed tragically when he was thrown from the Hand's Tower of the castle, and there were a series of rumours that Krestenne herself had thrown him. She was the true person to orchestrate the events that led up to the War of Inheritance: she was the one who sent the Scorpion for Lord Salmar Cray to hire to kill Rience Thalatrix and provoke the war against House Thalatrix. She also exchanged letters with Benjen Thalatrix secretly, pretending to be his lover, persuading him that his father was a false man who always favoured Rience, claiming that Benjen's violent and arrogant actions were extremely praiseworthy. This is what provoked Benjen to murder his father Lord Thalatrix and provoke Rience into declaring open conflict with House Cray. Season 5 Princess Krestenne Ironheart is dressing into a broad golden gown with purple outlines of bluebells when her mother enters and greets her daughter good morning. Krestenne smiles politely for her mother while she explains that Rience Thalatrix is dead. She does not react to this, but simply asks if he died screaming, but Jeyne replies that it isn't said because he fell to his death in a powerful waterfall in the middle of a pitched battle. Krestenne tenses at this, simply aroused by the prospect of a violent battle, and voices that she wishes she is there, to which her mother nods and says I bet you do, child. Her mother insists that Krestenne 'be magnificent' for her, since they are being visited by a Braavosi lord who might provide them with further influence on the North, since he has connections in the Twins. Krestenne asks her mother when she has never been perfect, and the two of them laugh. When they meet the lord, named Valar of House Bartenne, Krestenne bows for him and speaks politely, until they are alone and she takes him to explore the fields and forest of Telos. Krestenne proves to be very polite and very complementary of him, but when his back is turned she produces a knife, which she grips crushingly. When they come near a cliff, she tightens her grip on the knife and moves as if she is about to push him over, her face tight and intense with the anticipation of such an action. However, seeing as he is unaware of what she could have done, she refuses, simply entertaining the prospect because it excites her. She and Valar later dine in the banquet hall, until one servant hears Valar remark how he heard rumours of Krestenne's extreme beauty and compassion, at which point she is startled by the irony into pouring wine all over his tunic. Valar brushes off this mistake calmly, but Krestenne is visibly enraged, finally seeing a chance to exact violence, and volunteers to take the servant away for punishment, and Valar asks that she be lenient. Krestenne drags the servant away and pins her against a wall, accosting her verbally, but then offering to not punish her if she can guess the answer to a riddle - a powerful wave crashes upon an ugly cliff, only to turn the cliff pink. When the servant guesses incorrectly, Krestenne explaisn that it is her fist striking the servant's face, then she viciously punches the servant across the face with her ringed hand, snapping at her to go and to not be seen by Krestenne for the rest of the evening. She meets with her mother, and then complains that her guest is a cumbersome bore, only for her mother to persuade her that they must be patient and provide the correct impression if Krestenne wants him to provide them with a chance of taking the Twins. Krestenne says that she wants to see something burn or hang or scream or bleed, something painful. Her mother embraces her and says that she will soon have her war, but patience would have to be key to their operation. Krestenne then goes to bed with a smile at the concept of drawing blood from a new enemy. Later that night, she walks into Valar's room with a candle and greets him, in a figure-hugging nightgown. She approaches him and attempts to seduce him by subtly showing off highlights of her figure as they talk over the status of the Twins. All the while, Valar is hugely attracted to the prominent cleavage produced by her plunging neckline. She persuades him that she will make him happy if he gives the Twins to her House, bending over and kissing his forehead before leaving. When next seen, Krestenne and Valar meet with Jeyne, and Valar states that the Twins are not for the taking by any outside power because House Frey controls that region. Krestenne intelligently points out, calmly, that if any man with as much influence as House Bartenne were to take jurisdiction of the Twins from the Freys, then an alliance with a substantially more powerful House would make them invincible politically because of their military power and the right they will have to such a large section of Westeros as a result. Valar succumbs eventually to her persuasion, but moments later he receives a letter from a maester which states that his father has refused entirely to the treaty between Valar's family and House Ironheart, much to Krestenne's disappointment. Krestenne serenely asks if he would persuade his father otherwise, seducing him with the prospect of the power he will receive as a result. Jeyne smiles at her daughter for this and Krestenne winks back to this. However, Valar concludes that his father's decision is final. Krestenne is on the brink of secretly stabbing him with a knife, when Jeyne suddenly points out that his father can be bought with provisions such as diamonds that House Ironheart will provide, and he finally agrees. Krestenne watches as Valar leaves, and her mother informs her that they will not be able to trust House Bartenne for especially long, and will have to find ulterior options, to which Krestenne assures her that they will in time. Krestenne leaves and suddenly turns to see the serving girl that she had accosted earlier the day before kissing Valar goodbye. Incensed, she follows the servant to her hovel, where she corners her, furiously. She coldly accuses her for kissing the higher-born than her, and the servant defends that it had only been a friendly peck. Overreacting hopelessly, Krestenne punches her again, before grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall, demanding that she give her a reason not to. She is clutching too tightly for the girl to answer, so Krestenne releases her, before finally losing her temper and kicking her in the stomach, spread-eagling her on her back, at which point Krestenne powerfully stomps one heel on her throat, killing her. He then drags her body into a cart and rides her back to the castle. When Valar returns with a message from his father, stating that he complies with the terms, Krestenne replies by offering a gift of a large saddle to commemorate the treaty, claiming that with it he may ride it how no man may have ever ridden it. Valar curiously takes this, but when he feels the soft fabric he becomes suspicious. When Valar is back on the ship, he continuously studies the saddle, before he finally realises that the colour of the leather is exactly the same colour as human skin! Back on the docks, Krestenne watches the ship leave, and a servant approaches to ask her what they do with the remains of a body, and she asks that they be thrown into the sea for the sharks to devour - it is subtly revealed that the saddle is made of the flayed skin of the servant girl who kissed him, given by Krestenne as a warning to be careful how he treads around her. Krestenne enters her chambers and confronts her, revealing that she knew that the saddle had been flayed skin of a servant girl. She accosts Krestenne for doing something like that, and lamenting that she had taken her daughter for a worthy queen, not an animal in a dress. Furious at the insult, Krestenne screams that she needed her war so that she could prove herself a queen - she then snaps that her mother had raised her under the belief that she would always be a powerful ruler, and that she could do what she liked. Seeing that she could do precisely as she liked, Krestenne ordered in a knight named Ser Brandon, and ordered that he beat her mother bloody until she learned who was the true ruler of Telos. Jeyne is horrified to see what her daughter has climactically become and orders that Ser Brandon arrest the monster before him. Ser Brandon draws his sword on Krestenne, but Krestenne turns his sword on himself, killing him. When Jeyne turns to run, Krestenne explodes into violence, drawing her own sword and hacking at her mother's skull with a series of enraged howls, killing her. She finally calms down and realizes what she has done - she does not appear disturbed by it at all, or upset. When a guard runs in, she feigns having just killed Ser Brandon for attempting to rape and mutilate her mother. The guard takes the bait and alerts the city watch, and Krestenne walks away, taking one last look at her mother, before smiling and leaving the room. Krestenne is publicly crowned Queen of Telos following her mother's death, and takes her vows in public to follow the whims and wishes of the Bejewelled Goddess. In her chambers, she receives a messenger who claims that, though House Bartenne has helped take the Twins, House Frey has declared war on them. Hearing this, she grins uncontrollably at the news that a war is finally coming to her doorstep. Once the messenger has left, she begins to laugh hysterically. Season 6 Krestenne rules with absolute ruthlessness, always policing the ships of her House with extreme care to ensure that her reputation for sadism and psychopathy does not leave Telos. She is sitting very elegantly in the Crystal Throne, obviously enjoying the power and sensations of authority it gave her. She learns that Walder Frey has sent a hundred of his men to attack House Bartenne. She orders that the men she is sending herself to be instructed to attack them from behind and to take all of them prisoners. When this strategy is successful, the surviving Frey are brought before her. Krestenne first acts generously, offering them freedom if they were to give them information about the weaknesses of House Frey. The men refuse to give such information, and Krestenne snaps her fingers, and a circle of her men produce spears and impale all of the men, bar the captain. The captain produces a hidden sword and tries to attack the spearmen, but Krestenne strides down and holds a knife to his throat, eerily whispering for him to drop his sword or she will drop his manhood. The captain drops the sword. Krestenne later sends the captain to her cells where she orders that he be flayed before her. She watches as the captain is skinned violently and shivers excitedly at his screams. Once the skin of his left arm has been completely removed, she orders that he be made to eat ''it. When he refuses, she orders that his jaws be pried open and then she personally crams pieces of the skin down his throat and he throws up in front of her. For ruining her dress, Krestenne orders that he be put out of her misery, claiming '''he isn't playing nice anymore'. The jailer comes in and breaks the captain's neck in front of her and she pulses brutally, entranced by the sudden burst of violence. When Walder Frey meets with his councillors over the next strategy against House Bartenne. When brought with the subject of Krestenne taking his men and the appropriate response to this, Walder Frey brushes her aside, claiming that, because she is a young woman, she is not to be worried about on account of her gender's weaknesses for intellect and strength of stomach. Krestenne calls a small council meeting on the subject of taking House Frey down, and Krestenne, under the supervision of Lord Silenus, her Master of Ships, decides that they must send an army to actually take the Twins for themselves. Krestenne demands that she go with them to fight on the front line, but her council heavily advises against this because she is the queen, but she argues that she has two younger sisters - not, in her opinion, that they'd be needed because she will come back alive, covered in glory. She takes the lead ship across the Narrow Sea with a battalion of her own men, but she is only lightly armoured in a silver breastplate, a helmet moulded into a Phoenix's head and two long gauntlets with bladed feathers jutting out of it. The ships, before they even dock, encounter a ring of defensive weaponry along the Fingers, including trebuchets and cannons. During the ensuing firefight, Krestenne boards a rowing boat with a group of soldiers and joins the advancement. Krestenne brutally butchers her way through the soldiers, shrieking with laughter all the while. She manages to penetrate the Twins and moves straight for Walder Frey's chambers, where he is cowering. Frey tries to use a candlestick to defend himself, but Krestenne joyously disarms him by cutting off his hand with one stroke, and then slicing him in the throat. Taking Walder Frey's severed hand, Krestenne laughingly walks over to him and waves it mockingly in front of his face, before stuffing it into his mouth. Walder starts screaming and struggling to pull out the hand, and Krestenne turns to leave, stopping to smile to herself when she realizes that he has stopped struggling. She returns to Telos on horseback, riding back into the throne room with Walder Frey's scalp wrapped around her neck like a trophy. She dismounts in front of her sisters and they bow before her. She removes her helmet and bows back, declaring officially that the Twins have been taken as Ironheart territory, and Walder Frey is dead. This receives a vast silence in the throne room, including shock from her sisters as they realize that, judging from the delighted way she said it, she killed him. Krestenne meets with Lord Silenus, and learns that her assassin, the Scorpion, is dead, killed by the undead Rience Thalatrix. Though not surprised to hear that the Scorpion is dead, she is shocked to hear that Rience killed him, since Rience was presumed dead in battle. She writes to Lord Cray, explaining how Rience Thalatrix is still alive, after all this time, and that she will give him a seat on her Small Council, and aid him personally in the invasion of the Nest, if she provided with Rience Thalatrix's head. This heavily influences the course of the War because it exposes Rience as having survived the fall from the Weeper, and they were about to use Rience to infiltrate Snowhall and take Lord Cray hostage, which would be easier because they wouldn't have expected Rience to appear at all. Lord Cray complies, only so that he may keep the rest of Rience's body once they have it. Krestenne sails for the Fingers again with her sister Ellaria, to meet with Lord Cray for the first time in person. She and the lord dine, discussing their plans for what they will do once they have the North to themselves. They appear to get on extremely well, both agreeing that their enemies are evil and corrupt and only exist to oppose them, and that the North should be in the power of a rightfully powerful House. However, it is when he touches down on the subject of how suspicious her mother's death was that she begins to shed her facade. She raises a dinner bell and shakes it, and on that command a volley of crossbow darts fly into the room, one by one striking Lord Cray's sons down. Lord Cray is paralysed with shock at the turn of events, but Krestenne remains calm, continuing to eat as if nothing is happening that could disturb her. Lord Cray turns to leave, but then three crossbow darts strike, one inches underneath his groin, the other two on either side of his neck, not marking him. He stays where he is. Krestenne calmly tells him that their negotiations have changed, and that when he wins this war, he will step down and accept his status as a vassal House to House Ironheart, what with having no sons unless he produce more, at which point Krestenne would undoubtedly have either produced sons or daughters of her own, or her sisters would be named her heir (In the tradition of Telos, the first to inherit is more prominently the woman). Lord Cray calls her a monstrous bitch, to which she snaps her fingers and a crossbow dart strikes him in the arm. Krestenne asks him if he complies, and he weakly answers that he complies. Krestenne gently wipes her mouth after finishing her meal, and then turns to leave, calling that she expects his letter of agreement within the next three days, or she will turn her armies on him. When Krestenne moves to return to her kingdom, she turns to find her sister racing after her. Ellaria asks what will be done with the Twins, and Krestenne answers that she plans to give the twins to Sarella, but she will give Snowhall to Ellaria, ultimately making House Ironheart the most powerful House in the North once House Cray has taken the Nest. Ellaria is uplifted by this, and embraces her sister, who smiles coldly while Ellaria is not looking. The two of them ride back to the Fingers and take a ship home, before turning and looking at the North, at what would soon be her kingdom, before riding down to the harbour and boarding a ship back to Telos. Unbeknownst to Krestenne, Lord Cray enters the battle himself with Benjen Thalatrix in an attempt to finally take the Nest, further inspired by the severity of Krestenne's threats. Lord Cray is brought down when a siege tower collapses on top of him and Benjen is finally executed when Rience faces and beheads him in vengeance for Benjen murdering their father. However, when Ellaria returns to Snowhall with her men, House Ironheart have taken a substantial amount of the North, furthering Krestenne's plan to rule the North of Westeros herself. Season 7 Krestenne is bidding her sisters farewell at the harbour, since both of them are leaving to cooperatively rule Snowhall and the Twins for themselves with Krestenne benefiting as a result from being their ruler. She 'tearfully' embraces both of her sisters, though she later admits that she only saw both of her siblings as means to an end so that she could take control of the North. Krestenne is now the independent ruler of Telos, with connections in a major part of the North, becoming increasingly more powerful by the day as people outside of Telos believe she is more benevolent than Lord Cray ever was. She watches the ships leave, before wiping her forced tears from her face and turning back to head to her castle. She then learns from her master-at-arms Ser Pelinor Dayne that there is about to be a siege on Snowhall, since a great deal of Lord Cray's surviving men are revolting against their new superiors. Krestenne orders that precisely one-fifth of these men are to be killed, whilst the other four fifths are to be brought to her. Ellaria and Sarella combine forces and overwhelm the rebelling forces of Snowhall, but both are baffled by their sister's demand that four-fifths of the men be brought before her. They are sent via longboats back to Telos, where they are, as per orders, brought before Krestenne. Krestenne congratulates them on being the survivors of such a brave revolution. A few of the men order that she release them, derogating her for thinking that she, a woman, could hold power over men, or even try to. Krestenne sarcastically complies with them, claiming that she is just a weak, vain, hopeless little girl in a world full of big, smart, strong men who can just push her about any way they want to. Then she snaps back with the retort that, in her culture, the men are essentially inferior to the women, because in the woman lies the possibility of a legacy for any one family in the world. She offers them a game that she would like them to play. She leads them to a large pit-like area, in which there is a circular hole several metres deep, like an arena, big enough to hold all of them, if not more. She then orders that a huge quantity of tar be poured in there, which it is, and then suddenly all of the prisoners are thrown in there. Krestenne announces that the first man to survive and escape from the pit is the winner, and is thus the person who has lived the longest. On that, the prisoners immediately start grappling violently with each other, each trying to climb over one another out of the pit. Krestenne watches in childish fascination as they keep slipping and tripping and sliding in the tar, struggling to maintain stature for very long. Soon becoming bored with the brutality before her, she orders that the fight be heated up a little more. At this, one of the guards picks up a brazier and tips it into the pit, lighting the tar. As the men start screaming in immeasurable anguish, Krestenne watches them with a broadening smile, before she breaks into uncontrollable fits of laughter, like a child watching a comedy theatre. Finally, one of the soldiers, his lower half still on fire, manages to cling on to the edge of the pit and hoist himself out, since the rest of the men have burned or been beaten or strangled to death. Not helping him up, Krestenne happily applauds the man, clapping for him and smiling, even bending down to kiss his forehead, before voicing her congratulations. The man weakly begs for her to help him, since he's won. She says he's right, he has won - he was the last man to die. The man, with one last dying cry, falls back into the pit and incinerates with the rest. Krestenne smiles at the sport she has witnessed, before turning and walking out, claiming Well, that was fun'.'' Krestenne soon learns that Rience Thalatrix and his sister Elia have stowed away on her ship to try and infiltrate Telos and provide a detailed description of its defences to the Thalatrix army which is currently warring with Ellaria and Sarella. Rience Thalatrix tries to stab her in her sleep, but she wakes up just in time and rolls out of the way. He strikes at her with her sword and she repeatedly dodges his attacks, screaming for the guards to come for her. The guards do, and they end up in a fight with Rience, who kills three of them before the fourth one knocks him out. Krestenne deduces that Elia is not too far behind and orders that she be found, before studying the unconscious body of Rience with fascination. Krestenne has Rience chained to a wall in her cell and awakens him, applauding him for his indomitable ability to survive so he could continue killing people. She remarks how he managed to kill the Scorpion, an extremely difficult man to kill and one of her own handpicked assassins. She then gets down to business and cunningly confesses that it was she who persuaded his brothers to murder Lord Warren Thalatrix, and she who hired the Scorpion, among other factors that meant she ''was personally responsible for the War of Inheritance and all of the people it has killed. Rience doesn't physically react, but he is visibly horrified by the revelation, realizing more that his vengeance only played into this maniac's hands. Krestenne giggles and asks how Elia will react to this - when told, Elia screams at Krestenne and calls her a monster and a bitch and then incredulously asks her why she would do such a thing, to which Krestenne claims that she was bored with living on the island and simply wanted a little entertainment, a little '''flame' ''in her life. Above all, she wanted a situation where people would be killed in great amounts, which she could benefit from. To conclude, she said she started the war because she wanted the North to herself and wanted to have some fun along the way. This provokes a horrified series of thrashing motions from Elia, who vows that she will kill Elia for what she has done to Westeros, to which Krestenne laughs derisively. She approaches and says that Elia ''cannot ''kill her, naming herself as the Bejewelled Goddess in human form, having always been told as such by her mother her entire life, and any who deny her what she wants will burn to death. However, she soon learns that Maria Thalatrix is amassing an army off the coast, having conquered the Twins and Snowhall and turned a great deal of the soldiers there, including Krestenne's own sisters, against Krestenne and her dynasty. Krestenne is furious at this information, horrified that her sisters could possibly consider turning on ''her, their superior and eldest sibling. After calming down, Krestenne creates a strategy so that they may defend their shores against attacks that are coming from along the twins, including a series of cannon groups, trebuchets and shield walls being built in masses all across Telos, with the water being laid with vast strings of wildfire explosives to be the first line of defence. She also instructs that her army be as heavily provided for, heavier so than her own people, so that they are ready to stand and fight the upcoming invaders. The people, she decides, are to be taken from their homes and kept inside the castle for safekeeping, when they are actually just human shields for her to stand behind and command. The fishing villages and farms along Telos are emptied into the castle to feed the army and the refugees, and all metals are used to hastily make weapons. Observing the defences from the throne room, Krestenne smiles and starts shaking with intense excitement at the battle about to commence. When the naval forces of the North launch, Krestenne watches as they come into contact with the strings of wildfire, and her face visibly illuminates joyously in the bright green explosions, as she watches the ships rupture into splintered ruins. She is starting to convince herself further that they can win this, albeit without a ground assault in which she alone can fight, but the majority of the ships make it through and start launching a full ground invasion of Telos. As the Battle of Telos commences, the siege walls and projectile defences begin firing on the ships and landing troops, only for them to begin exploding themselves - Rience had escaped previously and planted a series of explosives secretly in the defences so that the Thalatrix army would stand a better chance of penetrating their enemy territories. Krestenne screams that her men continue fighting, but one of her councillors insists that the foot soldiers retreat and regroup at the castle. Reluctantly, Krestenne calls for a retreat. Krestenne prepares herself in light armour and arms herself with two single-edged swords. As the Thalatrix army boards, Krestenne mounts her horse and leads her troops against the invaders and a pitched battle ensues, in which she is quickly unhorsed but still brutally cuts through tens upon tens of the invaders, shrieking with laughter at the thrill of the fight. She is next seen cleaving through Thalatrix soldiers. However, she spots Rience Thalatrix, back in his Thalatrix armour, fighting through her soldiers. Licking her lips, she approaches him with both swords in hand. He spots her and strides towards her, wielding both a sword and shields. The two warriors engage in a duel that turns quickly in her favour because she is more energetic and less tired than him, Rience having spent most of the day in a cell without food or water. He loses his shield and Krestenne drives him into the castle, up on to the battlements, eventually disarming him since his injuries at the Weeper have left him unable to fight as long and as fiercely as he used to. She holds a sword to his throat and laughs, before stabbing, but he ducks and moves so that his back is to the ramparts in the hopes of tipping him over. She taunts him for dying like his father, but Rience remains steely calm. Sniggering that she will enjoy killing him, Krestenne moves to disembowel him, only for a spear to plunge into her stomach from behind. Krestenne pitches forward and pushes Rience over the edge and he grabs the edge of the rampart. Elia appears, having thrown the spear, and Krestenne furiously wrenches the spear from her, throwing it to one side and sprinting from the scene while Elia frantically helps her brother up. Krestenne runs for the unmarked Throne Room, where she encounters two successfully surviving Thalatrix soldiers, who attack her. Screaming in pain, Krestenne brutally outfights the two soldiers, impaling the other through the heart and then knocking the other to the ground and hacking him to death with her sword. She then, overpowered by the heightening heart rate and the adrenaline, combined with the poison that Elia reveals to Rience she laced her spear with, collapses against the wall and starts throwing up, reacting violently to the poison. She strides desperately towards the Crystal Throne and slumps into it, continuing to throw up over the throne so as not to ruin the magnificence of it. Seeing that she is on the Crystal Throne, she starts smiling, before Elia enters the hall and confronts her. Weakly glaring at her, Krestenne accuses her of standing against the one true Queen of the North, but Elia ignores this. Seeing her approach further, Krestenne starts struggling back into the Throne, begging that she be allowed to stay on her throne. Seeing just how pathetic the woman is, and speculating that her pride would be better to wound while still possible, Elia grabs her and throws her from the throne, where she begins to weep helplessly, before finally keeling over and dying with tears in her eyes. Krestenne's death ended the War of Inheritance, with House Thalatrix taking Snowhall (Elia takes personal dominion over Lord Cray's castle and territory), and the Twins being returned to one of Walder Frey's multiple sons, where it is cooperatively ruled. Her body, with Elia and Rience acknowledging that though she was sadistic and monstrous to a fault she was still human, was cremated publicly and her ashes scattered into the sea from Telos cliffs, which is now governed democratically by the surviving governors with connections to the Nest. However, few could dare to forget the immense amount of damage dealt to the North and her peoples simply for the excitement and monstrous ambitions of Kristenne Ironheart. Personality and Appearance Krestenne Ironheart is regarded to be strikingly beautiful, buxom with an angular figure and the hereditary permanent petulant grin of House Ironheart. She is very tall and has sparkling olive-green eyes, with skin that is fiercely sunned to the point of being almost bronze. Her fiery-red hair is waist-length, and is almost always kept in a series of elaborate plaits. She dresses almost perfectly extravagantly, more commonly in a persimmon dress that is styled with silver threads of her House phoenix. She rides a magnificent white stallion. Krestenne may look beautiful and graceful, but in fact she is the full definition of insanity: she is intensely sadistic and deeply enjoys extreme violence and brutality, claiming that it makes her blood rush with excitement. She possesses a vicious desire to hurt anyone she sets eyes upon, in so many thousands of excruciating ways, to such an extent that to see her look at a person would make that person think of a poisonous viper, choosing which inch of flesh to sink its teeth into. She has a deep habit of playing sadistic and cruel games with the people she has power or authority over, including the maids and servants and squires of her House. She feels powerfully entranced when engaging in stupendous amounts of complicated violence, and prefers to let fights go on as long as humanly possible so she can continue feeling the excitement she feels. She is not only sadistic and intense, but also absolutely monstrous, with no consideration for her own safety in combat or in dangerous situations. She positively lives for the '''majesty of combat with another opponent, and this goes to such an extent that, when she fights one-to-one with said opponent, she does not use any designated fighting style or sophistication, wielding a sword the way a blacksmith wields a hammer and sometimes only going for powerful stabbing attacks. This makes her animalistic and wildly unpredictable to face, and the sheer collage of expressions on her face (Excitement, rage, lust, pride, confidence and brutality) makes her a terrifying opponent. Her reactions to situations of violence, intensity or suchlike are beyond he parameters of normality - when she savagely murders her own mother with a sword, and previously ordering a knight to beat her mother to teach her a lesson, Krestenne did not appear visibly disturbed, but absolutely calm. Krestenne later smiled at her work once she was discovered. Whether or not she was afraid of the consequences is subjected to ambiguity, because she was clever enough to blame it on the knight she had killed so that the culprit was both implicated and dealt with at the same time. Nevertheless, Krestenne still was not disturbed by what she had done, showing that killing her own mother did not traumatise her because she had convinced herself that her mother had deserved it and worse. However, she appeared to care somewhat about her sisters, but this was mostly influenced by how useful they were to her and she could manipulate them, but she couldn't manipulate her own mother so the latter was essentially a threat to her. Despite being a woman who immerses herself in the anguish of others, she is far from simple in terms of intellect. She is actually rather cunning and meticulous, when it suits her, and is able to manipulate other people into believing that she is on their side or is supporting them in some way, only to sadistically throw such delusions right in their faces by betraying them. She is also ambitious in some way and seeks to transform her house into the most powerful one in the North as well as the supreme House of Telos. She is ruthless and pitiless to a fault and singlehandedly provoked the War of Inheritance which claimed the lives of thousands of soldiers and civilians, all from behind the scenes. She is also apparently a talented singer and an excellent poet. Krestenne's intellect does not mean that she is capable of common sense to the same degree as a rational adult. She can be extremely reckless and impulse-oriented, deciding to follow the brutal beats of her heart as opposed to the logical insistences of her head. She does know, though, not to mistreat or misuse people who are of political significance too harshly, so that it shows and disadvantages her House when it comes to the ambitions she possesses and pursues. However, when she is provided with the opportunity, she will embrace her internal beast and treat her inferiors with complete brutality. Krestenne is also single-minded, in that when she is enjoying herself she has little-to-no perception of what is going on around her and what could take her by surprise. Despite speculation that, because she is a woman, she is weak of stomach and has a breaking point that can be easily approached and even easier utilized, Krestenne is in fact a woman with nerves of pure Valyrian steel. She does not fear her own death in the very slightest, and will walk proudly and happily into a dangerous situation with confident observation that she will walk out of that situation with her adversary's blood caking her hands. She is so superhumanly fearless that she is caught laughing hysterically, almost paralytically, whilst fighting against armoured men despite having no armour on herself. She is fully aware of her expected reputation as a woman, and often uses it to lull men, foolish men especially, into believing that she will comply with them because she is a woman. At which point, Krestenne will then deride and mock such people for making that mistake. Because of her sadistic personality, she acclaims those who follow similar practices, especially in extreme measures, and even claps childishly, applauding, when witnessing one of her younger cousins beating up the other, only to then goad the latter cousin to turn on the former and do exactly the same. She considers people who inspire and utilise savagery as people who are wise, even exceptional, viewing them the way a young princess like Sansa Stark would originally have viewed legendary and gallant princes. Krestenne's most powerful weakness is that she is extremely arrogant, narcissistic and vain. She is obsessed with the self-imprinted belief that she is the ultimate ruler beloved and feared by her people, despite the fact that she preaches immense fear among her people with verbal insults behind her back being punishable by full-body flaying. She cares profusely about her self-image, and never allows information about her true reputation as a sadist to ever leave Telos, which is the reason she is only renowned for her beauty and her keen intellect and people are so shocked to hear of her true colours, or see them before their very eyes. In some way, it is due to her being spoiled by her mother for most of her life with the concept that her favourite habits matter not, so long as she has power. Her extreme arrogance is such that, when confronted for turning her back on the Bejewelled Goddess, she returns with the claim that she is the Bejewelled Goddess, and that any who annoy her are heretics for burning. Krestenne's pride and vanity is such that she will do anything to cling on to an example or representation of her own power - when she is finally confronted by Lady Elia, her last words are that, as she dies, she be allowed to '''stay on my throne', ''and she begins to weep when she is dragged from it. This is the one and only time she is caught weeping. Quotes Category:Female Category:Queens Category:Princess Category:Fanon Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Warrior Category:Noblewoman Category:Status: Dead Category:Villain Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Torturer Category:Major Characters